Blessing
Blessing is the daughter of Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell (in an alternate universe). Bio It all began on the night of New Year's Eve. T.U.F.F. was celebrating the night before the arrival of the New Year, but unlike most of its parties, this one was most definitely qualified as an adult party only. Dudley and Kitty had unknowingly downed shots of spiked punch, and before they knew it, they were drunk out of their minds, heavily intoxicated by the poisonous aftereffects of the booze. After some pillow talk, the duo has a one-night stand together. In the morning afterwards, both agree never to speak of their fling again. About two months later, Dudley and Kitty discover that they have made an irrevocable mistake. Kitty has inevitably fallen pregnant with Dudley's child. It soon dawns on them that neither of them is ready to raise a child, much less even hook up/"tie the knot". But since neither of them want to abort the unborn child, they settle for adoption. Dudley promises to help pay for doctor's visits and prenatal vitamins to keep the baby and Kitty healthy during the pregnancy, but he ends up with more than he bargained for. For the first trimester of Kitty's pregnancy, the balance of Dudley's days are making trips to the grocery store to buy a whole list of whatever Kitty and the baby were craving, to which all cravings ended up being bizarre or sickening. '' ''As the second trimester rolls by, they both realize that they can't keep the pregnancy a secret anymore as Kitty gets bigger and bigger each day. They decide to tell Keswick and the Chief, who have been mightily suspicious. They confront them with the news and tell them the whole story, even their plans of giving the baby up for adoption. Though not pleased with the final decision, Chief and Keswick are glad to finally have heard the truth and accept Dudley and Kitty's choices. Chief even decides to give Kitty a few months off so she could take it easy, since the weeks in between the first and second trimester were always the riskiest. At twelve weeks, Kitty has a close call with a failed miscarriage, nearly losing the baby. At this point, she and Dudley realize that they need to be closer together just in case of any more close calls. Dudley suggests that he moves in with Kitty, but she refuses, telling him that "the last time they shared a place, this" she continues while pointing to her swelling stomach, "happened". Dudley sighs and accepts her decision, but tells her to at least consider the idea. Kitty is still reluctant, but concurs. '' ''At seventeen weeks, Kitty and Dudley decide to tell their parents. They tell Kitty's mother first, knowing well that she wouldn't "overreact" as much as Peg would. Kitty's mother is upset and highly disappointed with her daughter, only growing even more upset when they tell her that they're giving the baby up for adoption. The elder cat throws a hissy fit (quite literally) and escorts them out of her apartment, firmly telling them to never darken her door again before she slams it in their faces. '' ''When they inform Peg of the news, however, they were in for a surprise. Instead of being angry and disappointed, Peg is elated, although she still isn't fond of the fact that a "mangy, flea-ridden cat" is carrying her grandbaby. Kitty understands, although Dudley ignores his mother's negativity towards his baby mama and gently tells her about their plans for adoption. Peg disapproves of the idea and the argument begins there. Dudley and his mother begin to yell at each other, biting each other's heads off with countered comebacks. Kitty silently watches the argument with reticence in her eyes as she questions her decision to give the baby up. After giving his mother the tongue-lashing of her life, Dudley storms out the door with Kitty in tow, leaving his mother to stew in her own thoughts. '' ''At twenty weeks, Kitty decides to confront Dudley again, this time with a confession. She finally breaks down and admits that she doesn't want to give up the baby after all and wants to keep it. Dudley is in shock as he listens intently to the mother of his child, whose once fierce and determined personality crumbles into nothing but a lost, remorseful soul tormented by fully encysted madness. He sees that Kitty obviously hasn't slept in weeks and has avoided eating at all costs for several days, to which he fears could easily hurt the baby and herself. Dudley realizes that Kitty needed him more than ever now. She needed a shoulder to cry on. She needed moral support; someone who could coach her through the rest of her pregnancy so she wouldn't have to fend for herself. Then he remembered something he never thought he would even bother to think about; the baby itself. He realized that in only fifteen weeks or so he would be a daddy. He knew right then and there that he needed to step up to the plate and embrace the role. He wasn't going to abandon Kitty or the baby ever again. He'd never leave their sides. Dudley held Kitty in his arms, consoling her as she wept for several more hours. After she had finally calmed down, he told her that he was moving into the apartment without any further questions asked, and Kitty didn't try to stop him there. The next day, Kitty seemed to be in a better mood after releasing all the emotions she had bottled up inside her for so long. She even felt the baby move for the first time in weeks. While Dudley was at his house packing up his belongings, Kitty went to her mother's house and tried to talk to her, only to get a door slammed in her face once again. She gave up on talking to her mother. After a busy day at work, Kitty went to her monthly doctor's appointment and found out the gender of the baby. She knew that if she was going to buy baby furnishings and paint the baby's nursery the color its gender was, then finding out the baby's sex was extremely important. After finding out, Kitty returned to her apartment and saw Dudley hauling the last box of his things into their bedroom. She snuck up on him and whispered the news into his ear, getting a response that made her grin, "A GIRL!!?! I HAVE A DAUGHTER?! YES!!" A week later, Kitty noticed how crowded the apartment seemed to be getting. She and Dudley both agreed that they should begin searching for a house of their own before their daughter's rapidly approaching due date arrived. After two weeks of searching, the couple finally found a nice, decent property in a family-friendly suburban neighborhood that was only three blocks away from where HQ was located. They bought the house and settled in days later. At week twenty-seven, which was nearing the end of Kitty's third trimester, Dudley proposed to Kitty, offering her a beautiful diamond ring, which she immediately accepted...both the proposal and the ring. The diamond of the ring was custom-made and specially ordered by Dudley, who had requested the ring's creator to mix the colors blue and green, his and Kitty's eye colors, together until it became a lovely shade of fluorescent turquoise. Dudley said that their unborn daughter was a combination of them; a simple but unique and precious symbol of their love. Kitty kissed him on the lips and replied with a witty comment, telling him how cheesy but sweet he was. And with that, the date for their wedding day was set. Dudley and Kitty had an impromptu ceremony that was held at, where else, T.U.F.F. HQ. But during the vows, Kitty began to feel slight pressure points of pain in her lower abdomen that intensified with each contraction. She ignored the pain and tried to keep her composure until after their vows. After the 'I Do's had been said, the new bride and groom connected their lips, sealing their love in a passionate kiss. The crowd (which consisted of family, family friends and agents) sitting in the pews behind them cheered and clapped their hands in applause as they kissed. Kitty then threw the bouquet, laughing as her bridesmaids and women from the crowd leapt forward, arms extended as they scrambled to grab the bouquet. She was pleasantly surprised to find that Becky, Dudley's former crush from the bank, was the lucky girl who caught the bouquet. Becky glanced towards her current beau, Eric (HQ's water delivery man) and winked, making him gulp as the other men surrounding him playfully elbowed him and yelled "Chivalry" over and over. '' ''After the ceremony, everyone settled down and happily dined on wedding cake and finger foods. Dudley and Kitty enjoyed their own slices of cake until *SPLAT!* Dudley didn't see it coming. Kitty had pied him in the face with wedding cake. He retaliated, mushing his own slice against her cheek. Before Kitty could make her own move, Dudley began licking the creamed pastry from her face, making her giggle as his soft tongue tickled her cheekbones. Then the pain she had felt from earlier made a reappearance, much to her dismay. Kitty bit her lip and shifted uncomfortably in her seat, pasting on a fake grin in an awkward attempt to mask the apparent agony hidden behind her face. '' ''Soon the time came for the bride and groom to dance on the dance floor together. The DJ put on some of their favorite songs, most of their being romantic, which blended in perfectly with the mood. As they danced, the pain in Kitty's abdomen increased, working its way down below her viscera. Dudley noticed the pained look on her face, but before he could ask what was wrong, a loud *SPLASH!* was heard and the crowd gasped. The DJ stopped the music; everything was dead silent until one of Kitty's friends shouted, "OH MY GOD! KITTY, I THINK YOUR WATER BROKE!!" Kitty was mortified. She squeezed her eyes shut tight, too terrified to look down and see her wet, ruined dress absorbing the puddle of amniotic fluid pooling beneath her feet. Dudley stepped back and looked at his new wife in helpless befuddlement, completely at a loss of what to do. Kitty cringed as another wave of pain rippled through her, this time much more painful than before. She felt numb as she cried out, yelling, "Get me to the hospital! Please! It hurts, Dudley!" Ignoring her ruined dress, Dudley scooped his bride up into his arms and held her, trying to calm her as he motioned for someone to call an ambulance. One of the agents used his cellphone to call 911. Within minutes, an ambulance arrived on scene. EMTs rushed Kitty and Dudley towards the hospital, which was unfortunately quite a long drive. Until they could reach the hospital, Kitty would have to travail through contractions for another half hour. Dudley's ears felt like they wanted to bleed; the combination of the ambulance’s loud, blaring sirens and Kitty's ear-piercing screams of torture blotted out his sense of hearing to the point where he was positive that he had went deaf. Not only that, but Kitty's grip on his hand made him feel like she was cutting off his circulation. Ten minutes before they reached the hospital, he finally fainted, completely overwhelmed. Dudley soon woke up to find himself lying in an easy chair in a hospital bedroom. He saw Kitty laying in a bed while a midwife stood beside her, coaching her through her breathing. Although her intakes of air were jagged and very shaky, Kitty seemed to be doing find. Her beautiful wedding dress was splayed out across the floor with the fabric completely cut off. Obviously Kitty was unable to get the dress off herself and had doctors and nurses cut it off for her. Dudley looked at his wife in bed, feeling as though someone had shot an arrow through his heart; runnels of sweat beaded down her face in thin rivulets while she shuddered and shook convulsively. Her hair was messy and sweaty as well. Her emerald green eyes were bloodshot and had dark lines chiseled underneath her eyelids. She was beyond exhausted, and it looked like she had been that way for a while now. Dudley felt awful; it was his fault that she had to endure all this excruciating pain. Before he could get up and go talk to her, however, doctors poured into the room, pushing aside the midwife and crowding around Kitty. One of the doctors checked her and announced as he smiled and pulled his mask over his face, "Ten centimeters in a span of five hours! That's a record. Get ready to push, Mrs. Puppy!" Kitty threw her head back and let out another scream as she pulled herself up into a sitting position and pushed submissively. Dudley realized that it was now or never. If he didn't get over there soon enough he would miss the birth of his child. He immediately stood up and rushed over to the bedside, grabbing Kitty's hand and saying, "I'm here, Kitty! I'm here now!" Kitty glares at him, murder in her eyes, "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME! I JUST WENT THROUGH FIVE—ALMOST SIX HOURS OF LABOR AND YOU JUST SHOW UP, EXPECTING ME TO—AUGH!! I HATE YOU, DUDLEY!!!" She pushed again, gripping the bars of the bed with one hand while the other repeatedly smacked Dudley's arm. Dudley sighs and pecks her cheek, saying, "Love you too, hon. Now come on! Push that baby out!" "WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING, IDIOT? AAAGH!" Kitty then leaned forward and mustered up all of her remaining strength, and then gave the hardest push she could summon from her muscles. Seven long seconds passed until a soft, wet, choked cough was heard, followed by a soft whimper. The doctors looked at the newborn child as she slid out of her mother, small but strong. The newborn bleated and puled plaintively, taking in her very first breaths of sweet air as she was held. Soon, the small helpless noises she emitted turned into a full-fledged wail as she was carried off by doctors. Exhausted, Kitty's body collapsed onto the bed as she panted heavily, feeling a numbness down below her loins. She lay supine for a minute or so, her eyes still shut as she asked her husband, "Dudley...where are you? Where's are baby?" "Getting cleaned up," She heard Dudley say. Kitty opened her eyes and saw that her husband's hands were slightly red and covered in liquids. "What happened? Did I squeeze your hand that hard?" She joked, smiling weakly. "Nope, I caught our baby girl," Dudley replied, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. Kitty felt a wet warmth caress her cheeks and she knew that she was crying as well. "Really?" She smiled, her eyes now resembling Niagra Falls. Dudley nodded, bending over and kissing his wife. "Really." A nurse tapped Dudley on the shoulder, grabbing his attention. He turned around, only for the nurse to wordlessly place a bundle swathed in terrycloth in his arms. The matron nurse smiled and mouthed a silent "Congratulations" before walking off. Dudley looked down at the tiny creature in his arms in awe. He marveled at how small and fragile she looked. He couldn't believe how much emotion filled him as he gazed down at his daughter. His daughter. The baby looked alot like her father, with the same ears and nose, although she had obsidian black hair like her mother, and her fur was cream colored. She also had a spattering of dimples on each side of her cheek. In Dudley's eyes, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on, right next to Kitty. The very sight of her pervaded him with extreme emotion and wonder. He stroked her tiny paw, only for it to wrap around his finger. He suppressed a squeal as she reflexively grabbed his hand; her entire paw was the size of his pinky finger. "Dudley?" His wife's voice rang. "Can I see her?" The end. Category:Characters